


Lost in the Green

by UnmaskedCardinal (sturms_sun_shattered)



Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Emotional Intimacy, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sweet, Xenophilia, guy's impressive sexual history, masturbatory fantasies, past Guy/Gesane, rito have cloacae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/UnmaskedCardinal
Summary: Guy may just have found happiness, now if he could only have a moment alone with him.Follows CH 14 ofThe Flock (part 1).
Relationships: Guy/OC
Series: Rito Chronicles Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Lost in the Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acacias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias/gifts).



> To my dear friend, acacias. After beta’ing so much of the bittersweet turmoil between Guy and Gesane, you deserve to see Guy happy ♥
> 
> Thank you to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm) for beta’ing this at the risk of spoiling chapter 14. I always appreciate your insights into the characters (especially Guy and Gesane) and your incredible generosity.
> 
> From _The Flock (part 1)_ Chapter 14:
> 
> Hossa moved his hands up to hold Guy’s face and Guy gripped his wings, staring into the softness of Hossa’s honey-brown eyes. He felt young again, giddy to be with someone for the first time in ages.
> 
> “Mazli’s to meet me here for our flyover,” said Guy, tugging on the patterned sash to draw Hossa near. “But...if we’re quick about it...”
> 
> Hossa smiled and engulfed Guy once more in those ridiculously beautiful wings.

**Flight Range**

Guy had imagined the moment when Hossa might return, had imagined that he would be brave enough to declare something. But he’d never been that brave with anyone. Wrapped in Hossa’s gorgeous wings, he wasn’t sure he could declare it now, but maybe soon.

“I missed you,” Hossa said without a hint of irony.

His wings trailed down Guy’s back, skirting up under his fauld to caress his thighs, and Guy wished they would follow up to that point that already pulsed with his heart. They didn’t have time for such teasing, and Guy had dreamt for a moon’s turn of the moment when he might once more press his body to Hossa’s.

“We need to be fast,” Guy told him, his wing already under Hossa’s sash to brush against his damp vent.

“I don’t want this to be fast,” Hossa said, though he complied, pushing Guy’s fauld up to his waist.

“We can do it again after my flyover! We can do it all night if you wish!” Guy swore fervently as Hossa stroked him with a single primary.

“Guy, I—oh wow...” came Mazli’s voice from the landing.

“Goddess fuck, Mazli!” Guy shouted, pulling his fauld down over his wet feathers as he turned, heart pounding in his throat.

“You knew I’d be here!” Mazli shouted defensively, wings raised in surrender as Guy crossed the lodge.

“You keep your beak shut about this,” Guy snapped, thumping a threatening primary—still glistening with Hossa—against Mazli’s breast.

“Guy, I won’t say anything,” promised Mazli, recoiling from the slick on Guy’s feathers.

“Everyone knows what you’re like, Mazli. I swear to Hylia if my mother hears about this before I get a chance to—”

“I wouldn’t. Not this.”

“Fine,” spat Guy, turning back to Hossa, panic still fresh in his chest.

“It’s alright,” Hossa said. “You have your flyover. I’ll find you afterwards.”

Guy stalked to the edge of the landing where Mazli stood, a curious expression on Mazli’s face as the wind set his braids swinging.

“Guy, if you need a moment...” Mazli offered.

“No. Let’s get this over with.”

Guy leapt into the updraft, following it up to its height, Mazli close behind. As they set out toward their target, Guy felt the damp feathers beneath his fauld crackling with cold and he regretted not taking up Mazli’s offer for a moment to clean himself up. The uncomfortable flight was only made worse by Mazli trying to speak to him.

“Could we do this in silence?” Guy requested, strangely embarrassed to have been caught.

“I was only saying—”

“Please?” Guy stressed.

“Of course.”

It wasn’t as though Rito were very private about their affairs, thought Guy, though only those sanctioned by an oath to the Goddess. Outside of those bonds, things needed to be handled more discreetly. Guy wondered if Hossa intended for them to form such a union one day. The warmth that spread through him at that thought countered the cold beneath his armour.

“It doesn’t look so bad,” Mazli said as they investigated the series of burned out structures in the foothills of the West Summit.

“You and Laissa did all of this?” Guy asked.

“It was a productive patrol,” Mazli smiled.

Guy had no intention of asking.

As they surveyed the charred remains of Mazli and Laissa’s handiwork, Guy wondered if perhaps they had had some success for once; the monsters hadn’t returned to their squalor in the time it took the moon to wane from crescent to new. Worn from two seasons of almost daily conflict, Guy was grateful for this small reprieve.

“I say we call this a victory and return home,” suggested Mazli.

“Let’s,” Guy agreed, eager to return to those gorgeous wings.

In his absence, Guy had thought about Hossa on those lonely nights when his own wing wandered down between his legs. As he massaged that well-practised aperture, Guy found his fantasies had grown unusually tame.

Before, his mind had been full of his wild nights: the Gerudo merchant, who slid her clit over his swollen vent as they ground furiously against one another in the cold desert air, his primaries grazing her dark nipples; the Hylian adventurer, who fucked into him, pressed back against the smooth stone of a shrine, the both of them fully clothed; the Zora guard, who squealed at his rough tongue in her fold and offered him the same, the exquisite danger of her sharp teeth in his down as she lapped at him. 

Before, Guy would think idly of Kass in his Gerudo outfit, or that time he had seen Ponthos jacking off to a crude drawing in the woods behind the stable, or he wondered what other Rito were doing. He wondered what Gesane and Ariane were doing. 

Before, he thought of Gesane. He thought of Gesane as the Gerudo trader quivered above him, both of their moans echoing across the sands. He thought of Gesane as the Hylian adventurer pushed hard into him, their combined spend rolling down his thighs. He thought of Gesane as the Zora guard’s teeth sank into his shoulder, as her fold grew tight and his hand inside of her, brackish and wet. He thought of Gesane a lot.

But in that moon’s turn since he’d been with Hossa, his mind was full of honey-brown eyes that locked with his, sky-blue primaries that trailed gently down his breast, the slate-dark beak that pressed gently to his as their bodies flowed together. Mostly, Guy thought of how tenderly Hossa had held his face as they touched their foreheads together. The last one always made him come.

Guy and Mazli reached the Flight Range as twilight fell. The glow of fire spilled out from the lodge onto the landing, warm and inviting. At this time of night, it could only be Hossa.

“Guy,” said Mazli as they hovered in the updraft. “I won’t say anything.”

“Not even to Laissa?” Guy pressed.

“I’ll try not to...but you should know,” Mazli hesitated. “I'm glad that you have this. You should live in happiness.”

“Thank you, Mazli,” Guy said quietly, moved by his sentiment.

“Until tomorrow,” Mazli bid him as he drifted off in the direction of the village.

Guy set down quietly on the landing. Much like the first time Hossa had met him with such amorous intentions, the lodge was filled with the smell of searing meat and wood smoke. Hossa sat placidly by the cooking pot, the firelight flickering in his warm eyes as he turned the skewers.

“You didn’t have to do this,” said Guy as he shed his weapons belt, quiver and bow sling.

“Who’s to say I wasn’t hungry?” shrugged Hossa.

“Were you?” asked Guy as he carefully set aside his weapons.

“It’s mostly for your benefit.”

“Then, we’ll eat after.”

Guy caught Hossa’s face in his wings and drew his beak over Hossa’s, falling into his lap as Hossa pulled him in. Guy’s knees over Hossa’s thighs, they explored each other eagerly. Hossa held him close as Guy trailed his beak through those vibrant feathers, his hands working on the fastenings of Guy’s cuirass.

“I’m glad to see you’re as eager as I am,” Guy laughed, surprised to find he was nervous in spite of their previous encounter.

“You filled my mind while I was away,” Hossa said as Guy’s armour fell away. “All I could think of was that handsome northern lover.”

As Hossa’s hands trailed down his body, Guy’s breath left him in a quivering huff. For years, he had been so mired in frustration that he had hated the sweet, the saccharine, the cloying. But Hossa said it with such sincerity that Guy thought himself about to melt, ready to spill himself before Hossa had even made it below his leather fauld.

“I missed you too.” 

Heart racing, Guy fumbled with the ties on the warm tunic Hossa had purchased so he might visit the Flight Range. So he might visit him, Guys realized.

Wasting no time, Hossa cast aside Guy’s fauld and let his wing trail from his breast down to the spot where his feathers grew sparser and softer. Guy could feel how wet he was, the white trail dripping down his cloaca and rolling into his feathers as Hossa teased but refused to touch.

“Please,” Guy begged, bucking his hips.

“Do you always rush so?” Hossa gently taunted as he withdrew his wing.

“How long do you expect me to hold on?”

“Perhaps a little longer.”

With unbelievable gentleness, Hossa laid him back on the floorboards. The warmth of the fire radiated pleasantly over them as Hossa trailed his hands along the inside of Guy’s thighs. Guy responded eagerly, spreading them wide and arching his back.

“I can’t tear my eyes from you,” smiled Hossa as his wings passed by that begging ache to rest on Guy’s waist.

“Will you tease me like this always?” Guy complained.

“Only if you enjoy it.”

“I don’t.” He did.

Hossa bent forward and nipped the flesh near Guy’s hip before nuzzling a trail to his vent. The dark beak slid across him and Guy’s breath came in a shivering gasp. No Rito had done this for him before.

“You’re so eager,” Hossa whispered, lifting his head, white trail spread thin and glistening over his beak. “More?”

“Goddess, yes,” Gesane panted, clasping the hands that rested on hips.

As Hossa rolled his beak back and forth across him, Guy shifted against the agonizing pleasure of Hossa’s lazy pace. He wanted more; more frantic energy, more wings around him. Then he felt Hossa’s tongue, pressing at his entrance, following the path that so many others had worn before. He couldn’t recall that any of those had felt so lovely.

“Hossa, you’re going to end me,” Guy shivered.

“Don’t want that,” Hossa said as he withdrew.

Without Hossa’s hot breath on him, Guy suddenly felt cold, the wind that made it into the lodge chilling the nacreous beads that yet gathered upon his vent.

Hossa knelt on the wood floor and Guy was upon him, pushing the sash up Hossa’s broad torso when he could not undo it and circling through the dampness between Hossa’s legs. Hossa gasped, and Guy’s chest warmed, heartened that Hossa was as helpless in Guy’s hands as Guy was in his.

“All I could think about every night was the last time we did this,” Guy whispered in Hossa’s feathers as his hand worked between them.

“Me too,” Hossa panted, grinding shamelessly against Guy’s wing.

“Then just take me!”

A gasp of surprise left Guy’s beak as Hossa rose, his wings wrapped tightly around Guy, pressing him close as he lifted him. Guy fell from Hossa’s wings, back into the hammock, dizzy with delight. Without a moment’s hesitation, Hossa pulled himself up with him, his searching beak barely leaving Guy’s neck for a moment as they balanced themselves in the swinging hammock.

“Please, I’ve waited so long,” Guy moaned. “The afternoon dragged on as a life-age without you.”

“I’m surprised to hear you pleading so,” said Hossa as he shifted Guy’s hips.

“I’ll plead my whole life for you,” Guy whimpered in his agony.

“You mind does seem made up,” Hossa said, his voice thin with breathlessness.

Wings wrapped around Guy, Hossa pressed himself between Guy’s open thighs. As their cloacae caught against one another, the hot slickness between them easing their way, Guy held tight to Hossa, his wings around that broad back.

“Goddess, I need you close,” Guy begged, fingers digging into the feathers on Hossa’s back.

Hossa complied, pulling him closer, the bruising ache of the grinding between them sending Guy’s heart into fervid rhythms, the world melting around him—Hossa melting to him.

“I’m close,” Hossa panted, one wing behind Guy’s head, stroking his face.

“I thought you wanted this to last,” Guy teased, though the air caught in his chest and the words fell breathlessly from his beak.

“It’s too good.”

Guy caught Hossa’s face in his wings pressed his forehead to Hossa’s. Hossa nudged his beak across Guy’s and pressed tenderly back. The sweetness Guy had so long envisioned, now enacted, nearly made him weep.

“I need you,” Hossa gasped.

The words set off a wave in Guy, and the world was only green plumage and kind eyes—the world was only Hossa. A trill broke from Guy’s beak as he felt the sting of that salty spirit between them, flowing over his twitching vent. Overwrought, Guy breathed in a hiss as Hossa ground quickly in that sensitive stretch, before he, too, spilled himself into Guy’s down.

Hossa collapsed beside him and pulled him close, the both of them sticky and panting. Limp with ecstasy, Guy pressed his back to Hossa’s breast and felt him nip gently at the feathers of his crest. Fearing to end the warmth of the moment, Guy lay in silence, his eyes closed in bliss as Hossa traced his primaries over Guy’s cheek.

Night was fully upon them as they remained entangled in the hammock. Their skewers were burnt black, but they made no move to take them from the pot. As Guy threaded his plain russet primaries through Hossa’s beautiful sky blue, he thought how his might look good with a sprig of cool safflina. Perhaps someday he would present one to Hossa.

“You’ll plead your whole life for me?” Hossa asked softly, finally breaking the silence.

“Did I say that?” asked Guy, his face growing hot beneath his feathers.

“I don’t mind forwardness,” Hossa whispered in his ear, his breath tickling Guy’s feathers.

“Should we really take things said in the throes of passion—”

“I like you very much, Guy,” Hossa interrupted.

“Me too,” said Guy breathlessly.

“Good,” Hossa breathed into the back of his neck, and they settled more comfortably together, their evening meal forgotten as they listened to the updrafts howling through the basin.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to [The Flock Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183737/chapters/70240563).


End file.
